The Art Portfolio
by Fin Ravel
Summary: Madame Hooch finds something that Prof. Snape would have preferred to have kept private, and Prof. Snape learns a bit about Madame Hooch in return.
1. Chapter 1

This story was written for kidarock, who writes kick bottom stories and deserves everyone reading this to view their (apparently, kidarock is two people!) stories as well.

I own nothing, except the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling. Be nice to Shakers.

Sunlight glinted off of the goals in the Quidditch Pitch as one Severus Snape walked towards the stands. He was about to make his way to his usual seat in one of the higher boxes when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned towards the noise and found himself looking into the most glorious amber eyes that he had ever seen.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Rolanda?"

"What's this?" Rolanda produced a firm leather folder with bits of parchment sticking out.

"Where did you get that? I've been looking for it." Severus tried to keep a cool head, that portfolio was private! If anyone looked through it, especially Rolanda, he didn't know what he would do! He leaned against the Quidditch stands and crossed his arms to create a haughty, antisocial effect.

"I found it in the Quidditch stands." Rolanda had been trying to hide a blush, but it would be justified for her to have one! "You're very talented." She wanted to leave, but curiosity turned her feet to lead.

Severus filled with pride at the compliment, but became paler than normal as he realized that she had looked through his drawings. He wanted to run, to disappear into his dungeons like so many times before. Not that he was angry at her, he was angry at his carelessness, he left his thoughts and emotions right where the one person who he had even the slightest problem of seeing them right where he knew it was impossible for her to not find them! He reached for his sketches slowly, carefully, nervously; was he really afraid of Rolanda's feelings towards him now that the truth was out in the open?

He grabbed it.

Severus turned to go back to the castle, his eyes downcast, when Rolanda's hand appeared at his shoulder. "Severus?"

Severus turned ashamedly towards her. "Yes?"

"Why were there so many pictures of me?" She couldn't believe that she had just said that. How could she have said that?"

"You go down on paper nicely." Severus whispered as he turned away from her again.

"What?"

"I think you're pretty!" Severus yelped as he spun around, hoping to no avail that the heat he felt creeping into his face and ears wasn't visible.

"Oh..." Rolanda had begun to blush as well. "Thank you, Severus."

"You don't mind?" Severus questioned.

"Well, I think I wouldn't have minded as much if you had asked, but I guess I don't mind."

Severus' spirits soared. He was stunned that he had just told a woman that he thought she was good looking, but she didn't even as much as slap him!

Rolanda stepped closer to him. "Have you ever thought of trying your hand at portraits?"

"Would you like one?" Severus' face cracked into a smile. Yet again, Severus felt on top of the world. It was a treat every time he was ever near Rolanda, and now he can keep his full and undivided attention on her without worrying about anyone questioning why! "And your sure that you're okay with all of these pictures of you right here?"

"Sev, the onlyway I couldever have a problem with that if the content was somehow questionable. Why don't you come by my rooms tomorrow, and we can work everything out from there?"

"Oh, that's perfect! See you then!" This time, when Severus turned to leave, he had a bounce in his step and a smile on his face.

Like I said earlier, kudos go to kidarock (READ KIDAROCK'S STORIES!), who helped inspire this story. So naturally, this is a present to the people who make up kidarock for reviewing my stories. Get a present like kidarock by clicking on the button in the bottom left hemisphere of the screen. (Actually, you'll get a picture if you leave your e-mail address!)

'Tis a Gift to Be Free


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, except this particular story. And even then, who would want that? (I made a funny!)

Thanks to: kidarock, Padme Snivvey, and BlazeFourPaws.

Tally ho!

Severus knocked at Rolanda's door rather nervously. _'Am I too early?' _Severus thought. _'I'll just come back later,' _Severus turned to leave, but Rolanda opened her door and rushed him inside.

"Oh, Severus! You made it!" Rolanda exclaimed, "Well, it's not like you couldn't, you live in the castle and all!" Rolanda beamed at him. "Griffith just published his first book today, I'm so happy for him!"

"Wasn't it his birthday the other day?" Severus asked.

"Yes, he received the news of his book signing tomorrow just before I arrived to give him his present; he was so excited he could barely keep still! I'm afraid to say I'm quite nervous for him- just sisterly instincts, I suppose." Rolanda sighed and sat at a chair near a very large window- it took up most of the wall space! "Please, sit, Severus."

"Thank you; that is a beautiful view!" Severus marveled at the sights before him as he sat down across from Rolanda to get both she and the grounds in the picture. He took a blank sheet of parchment, placed it on a drawing board, and dated it. He was about to start sketching, but Rolanda interrupted him.

"Please, wait; I'll be right back." Rolanda dashed to a smaller window on the adjacent wall and allowed an owl to enter. As she read the letter, Severus took the time to look around.

Like most witches and wizards, there was a fireplace, and also a portrait which was currently uninhabited, but that would change soon. A narrow bed was near the fireplace, with- a cat? No; there are feathers, a beak- Rolanda had a gryphon! Severus noted the striking similarity between Rolanda and this gryphon's eyes, and made a quick sketch while it was looking at him. On the wall, a SilverArrow racing broom was mounted, surrounded by Quidditch trophies, plaques, and ribbons. The rest of the wall space was taken by bookshelves, except for where Rolanda's dresser rested.

Rolanda had finished reading the letter and allowed the owl to rest on a perch which looked like a cross between a small jungle gym and scratching post, probably specially designed for gryphons.

"Well, how have you been? It seems so odd that we live so closely together and yet we barely know each other, doesn't it?" Rolanda asked as she sat back down.

"Oh, well, I guess I haven't been doing much; just teaching, I suppose." Severus replied as he took out a fresh sheet of parchment. "How long have you had that gryphon?"

"Oh, Gawain has been with me ever since I was a little girl. There was a forest outside my home where I used to play with my brothers and sisters; I found a trail that led to an area of the forest that I wasn't allowed to be in. So naturally, I followed the trail. I thought that I would find a hart or other rather harmless animal at the end, but instead I discovered a creek, where I found a fully-fledged gryphon. I knew how dangerous wild gryphons are, so I gathered a pocketful of stones, a stick, and a bushel of leaves before tracking it back to its eyre.

"When I had caught up with the gryphon, its eggs started to squeak; it became very protective and chased me away. I ran back to my house and took Griffith's broom. When I went back outside, he noticed and threatened to tell our mother where I had been; so I took him with me for an aerial view of a gryphon hatching. I think that moment sparked Griffith's love of gryphons,"

Severus' mouth twitched.

"What's so funny, Severus?"

"I'm sorry; but, well, it's funny." Severus said solemnly before letting out a light chuckle.

"Oh, I had never noticed!" Rolanda began to laugh, too. The ruckus sparked Gawain's curiosity, and he came over to investigate. Severus was amazed to observe as it walked over- it was the size of a cat when it was on the bed, but now it was larger than a Great Dane!

When Severus had stopped laughing, he said "Then what happened?"

"If you've ever seen a hatching, you know it takes a very long time. We descended very slowly, hoping to get a better view. By the time the eggs hatched, we were inches off of the ground. Griffith had taken the stick and leaves that I grabbed earlier and made a makeshift torch to hold out in front of us. The smoke had a soothing quality on the parents, making them less territorial and placid enough to even allow us to come and sit right next to the nest!

"The last egg to hatch was closest to us, and when it did it scented Griffith and I. It crawled to us and lay down in my lap. Unfortunately, the torch went out and Griffith and I were about to be chased away, but we were already on the broom and back to our home."

"So you took the hatchling with you?" Severus queried.

"No, Griffith did. He reasoned that its parents wouldn't raise it because it smelled like humans, but I think he just wanted to keep it. The way I saw it at the time was that if those gryphons nested on the ground, they were probably odd enough to accept the hatchling we stole. It didn't really matter in the long run; my parents raised many animals, including domestic gryphons." Rolanda stroked Gawain's head gently as her eyes misted over. "That was my favorite part of summer: coming home to all of those animals." She gave her head a quick shake and smiled. "My turn: how long have you been drawing?"

Severus smiled. "I started drawing when I was in my second year at Hogwarts. I was doodling when I should have been taking notes in Potions, and Professor Burke confiscated it. When I came back after class to retrieve it, she told me that I was talented, I worked very hard at my drawing ever since, and when she left, I gave her a portrait that I had been working on for some time."

"I remember her! She was one of my favourite teachers, even if I didn't like Potions. I was sad to see her go." Rolanda interjected and ran her hand down Gawain's sleek black body. Ears pricked forward, he looked a Severus with such intensity it was almost as if he could see through him. Rolanda noticed this and cupped Gawain's face in her hands and kissed his beak, making purring noises. "Gawain's harmless under normal circumstances, you have nothing to fear."

Severus had made another quick sketch of Rolanda and Gawain during that moment, and then returned to his nearly completed portrait. "You probably get this a lot, but I really have to know. Why did your hair turn gray at such a young age? I remember you in school, and your hair was black."

"I don't get that asked as often as you might think." Rolanda hesitated. "I was in an accident." Rolanda couldn't hold Severus' gaze and averted her eyes. "How have your classes been?"

Severus' brow furrowed in concern, but if she didn't want to tell him he knew better than to force her. "Potions isn't everyone's favorite class, you know. Despite that, I enjoy teaching it."

"Would you teach an Art Class over Potions?"

"No, I wouldn't" Severus was putting the final touches on Rolanda's portrait.

"You would be great."

"No one would come if they found out their salty old Potions professor was teaching it." Severus stated.

"You mean they would discover a great part of you which would have otherwise remained hidden." Rolanda replied.

"That too; your portrait is finished." Severus couldn't hold Rolanda's gaze as he handed the parchment to her.

As Severus started to leave, Rolanda dashed up and gave him a hug. "Thanks,"

Severus smirked. "You're welcome, Rolanda." Gawain trotted up and rubbed against his legs, making a noise that sounded suspiciously like purring. Severus bent to put a hand on the gryphon's back, and was surprised when this gesture was accepted. Unfortunately, Severus had a very large stack of essays he had yet to grade, so he swept out of Rolanda's quarters without another word.

"Goodbye, Severus."

Well? Whaddaya think? I tried to make it longer than I normally would have- how did I do? Should I work on quality over quantity, or is this good? I NEED FEEDBACK!


	3. Chapter 3

Man, I feel kinda silly! I sent props out to all of the people who reviewed on my other story in the previous chapter! Woopsie! Props to hulahula, MorotheWolfGod, and kidarock!

Disclaimer: I would say that I owned Harry Potter, but then J.K. Rowling's lawyers and publishers would swoop down on me like vultures on a partially rotten corpse in the middle of a field on a hot day in the middle of a so far dry spell when it comes to the amount of death occurring in the immediate area.

Severus walked down the corridor with a huge smile on his face as he made his way towards Double Potions with Potter and the other damned Gryffindors, but then stopped. Smiling? Severus Snape does not smile! Why was he smiling just then? His mind went back to when Filius was trying to get him to sign up for the Greenhouse Renovation Project, and his drink got knocked over. The diminutive Charms professor offered to get him another… Filius must have spiked his drink! But with what?

"An Amiable Potion; Filius, you dog!" Severus shouted to open air, then turned and walked briskly towards the Charms classroom. When he got there, he noticed the entire room was in disarray, even by Filius' standards. At the sight of him, the fourth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs immediately quieted down and sat almost unmoving at their seats. "Filius, may I have a word?"

"Ah, Severus, you're here just in time!" Filius exclaimed after firmly shutting the door behind them in his office.

"What were you practicing?"

"Cleaning Charms." Filius replied, summoning a Gillywater from his desk. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"That depends, are these spiked with Amiable Potion?"

"So you found out. There is a sunny side to this situation, if you're curious."

"Thanks to you, all I can see is the sunny side at times!"

"Well, you're not having much of a problem with that right now," Filius muttered. "But there really is a good side to all of this; you're signed up to help out on Saturday with the renovation project!"

"WHAT?" Severus yelped, "I AM NOT GOING TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR STUPID PLANT GROWING!"

"Severus, please, lower your voice!" The short teacher stammered, "All you have to do is just be there, that's all! I've got a really easy assignment for you!"

"What, do I have to watch the plants grow?" Severus quipped.

"Well, yes, in essence. You and a few more teachers will just watch and make sure none of the students go near the more dangerous plants."

"I won't be able to do very well at that if I still have this Amiable Potion in my system. How much did you give me?"

Filius retreated to behind his desk. "My class is waiting, and so is yours. You'd better get to the dungeons before they decide to leave."

"How much did you give me, Filius?"

"Erm, there were a lot of people near me when I was measuring the dosage, somebody could have knocked my arm-ach!" Filius gasped.

Severus had grabbed the teacher's robes and had lifted him several inches off of the ground. "What did you say?" Severus whispered, but suddenly stopped, put the man down and stood back up to his full height. "Sorry, professor; when did you want me at the Greenhouses?"

"Around noon, if you don't mind." Filius wiped the sweat off of his brow and took a deep breath. That was a close one!

In the dungeons, as everybody waited for the teacher to burst through the door, writing appeared on the chalkboard, saying "Gather your things, three foot essay about the use of Acromantula venom; to be handed in tomorrow morning. Class dismissed."

Severus waited until all of the students filed out of his classroom before entering through his office. If that outburst in Filius' office was subdued by potion that had been administered to him several days ago, then the effects would probably wear off by the end of next week. He should probably get a substitute, then.

A knock on the door drove him out of his thoughts. "Severus?" A woman's voice called from the outside of his classroom.

Severus composed himself and slipped his mask of anger and mistrust on. "Come in," he stated coldly, but a wave of warmth and happiness attempted to break through the frustration, especially when he saw Rolanda Hooch walk through the door with a wriggling Snitch in her hand.

"You forgot your portfolio again." She said shortly. What happened to him? He was warm and, well, gentle when he was in her room, but now he looked angrier than ever! She handed it back to him, but this time he didn't seem so edgy about it, like he was saying _'You've already seen inside of me, why should I care now?' _

"Thanks." Severus mouth came dangerously close to twitching into a smile as he reached for his portfolio again, but he managed to suppress it.

"Griffith's book signing starts in an hour," Rolanda started, but decided not to finish when thinking of how angry Severus looked when she came in. When Severus didn't say anything, she tried again at making conversation. "Oh, erm… Why did you dismiss your class early?"

"I needed to be alone." _I wanted to talk to you more, so I left my portfolio in your quarters, but I didn't want anybody interrupting us. _"I wanted to finish grading some essays in peace."

"Sorry for interrupting, then." Rolanda could have sworn that his features softened for a moment, but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"I should be apologizing to you for leaving my drawings behind again." Severus smiled- damn! Why couldn't he stop smiling?

"You really should consider teaching an art class, you know." Rolanda backed out of the classroom and shut the door behind her. He really was one piece of work. One minute as happy as a clam and the next trying to keep anyone from penetrating his outer shell!

"Madame Hooch, could you help me?" A young first year asked her.

"What do you need?"

"I think I hurt my ankle, Professor." Rolanda knelt down and took the boy's foot in her hands, then looked at his leg.

"What were you doing?" Rolanda proffered a handkerchief from her robes to wrap around the child's swollen ankle.

The boy hesitated, and then said "I fell."

_How many times I used that excuse when I was his age… _"Can you still walk on it? Does it hurt at all?" Rolanda repeated the questions from the memories of the many times Madame Pomfrey asked her the same questions.

The boy nodded, and they were off to the Infirmary. "Poppy, this boy hurt his ankle; I thought I would walk him down here."

"Oh, we can fix that up in a jiffy." Poppy replied. "How did it happen?"

The boy didn't say a word.

"I can't fix it until you tell me how it happened." Rolanda knew from experience that the young student would soon eventually give in and tell all, so she decided to leave.

"Minerva, how are you doing today?"

"I'm tired and ready for some sleep, Rolanda."

"Wow, it's already pretty late, isn't it? Time does fly when at Hogwarts… see you around, then."

Rolanda walked the halls for a few more minutes, and then decided to go to her rooms for a bit. When she got there, she found Severus waiting patiently outside her door, and also found that she wasn't as surprised as she should be. "Severus, what are you doing here?"

Severus' left hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it wriggled, almost as if a Snitch- "Oh, sorry. I let go of it in your classroom, then?" Rolanda apologized. "Come in, have a cup of tea with me!"

"Thank you, Rolanda." Severus said as he entered her rooms after her. He handed the snitch off to her and slipped his hands into his pockets. "If you don't mind my asking, why do you have your bed in this part of your quarters?"

Rolanda gestured for him to sit down across from her near the window not unlike yesterday evening, and served him some tea. "This was originally intended to be a guest bedroom, so there was no need for anything like spare rooms other than perhaps the restroom. The Headmaster was kind enough to add another room on, but I decided that this room had such good natural lighting; it would be a terrible thing to waste on a private office or lounge. Would you like anything else with your tea?"

"No, thank you. I didn't know that you were a musician." Severus remarked as he noticed a cello and some sheet music in the corner.

"I have taken lessons since I was nine." Rolanda suddenly remembered what time it was and put on her traveling cloak. "I'm so sorry, Severus, but I just remembered I promised Griffin I would help him set up for his book signing!"

Severus also stood. "May I come? That is, if you don't mind…"

"Mind? Griffith will be delighted to see you again! Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch with your broomstick."

"May I make a suggestion?" Severus smiled again, but this time he didn't try to hide it. In a few moments, the two professors were walking towards the Forbidden Forest with Gawain at their heels. Severus grabbed Rolanda's hand and led her to a clearing where he knew thestrals liked to hide.

"Oh, thestrals? I'm not sure, Severus, are they safe?" Rolanda gripped his hand tighter as milky white eyes glowed in the shadows. Severus then summoned a piece of meat and held it out in front of one of the thestrals.

"Would you feel safer if I rode with you?" Rolanda's grip tightened yet again on his hand, which he took as a yes. "I'm not sure if thestrals are strong enough to carry a fully grown man and woman,"

Rolanda's eyes lit up. "Gawain is strong enough!"

"What?" Before Severus could ask any more, the formerly rather small Gawain had grown to be about the size of a horse. The gryphon knelt so the two people could get on. Rolanda swung her leg over with ease and settled herself in such a way that her knees locked at the wing joint. Severus had a little more trouble, so Rolanda demonstrated how he should sit: his shins should rest on Gawain's back, and he should rest on his calves.

When the two were situated, Gawain got up onto all four massive feet and Rolanda said "Hold on tight!" Before Severus could reply, they were already hundreds of feet in the air and circling the school, so he answered with wrapping his arms tightly around her slim waist.

I wanted to continue this chapter, but I decided that I should make you suffer by leaving a slope hanger (not much of a cliffhanger, so now it's a slopehanger.) Yet again thanks to MorotheWolfGod, hulahula, kidarock, and now ADandMMforever!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I was bored and decided to update again. Responses to reviewers so far:

Hulahula: I'm glad that you told me your opinion about how Severus seems a bit OOC, but I hope Chapter 3 cleared that up for you! By the way, thanks for the reassurance about the length of the chapters, I hope you keep reading!

Kidarock: Thanks for the advice followed up by positive reinforcement, it made me feel really good that I did that, not to mention I think that it really made me feel like I accomplished something. I felt I could do a lot better than I did in chapter one after I realized how much fun it is to add detail, I think I'll redo chapter one…

MorotheWolfGod: I LOVE YOUR NAME! Moro from Princess Mononoke is one of my favourite characters of all time! (That's where you got your name, right?) I'm glad to hear that you like my story, and I hope that you, along with hulahula and kidarock, keep reading.

Disclaimer: I in no way claim that I own anything to do with Harry Potter, which falls under the jurisdiction of J.K. Rowling. Don't get me wrong, Harry Potter is the shiz, but I don't want to mess with the mighty J.K. and her lawyers. Not to mention Scholastic and other publishers… I'm sure that they wouldn't mind allowing me to keep the plot, though. Perhaps I'll- STOP! Okay, sorry for rambling. In essence, I don't own Harry Potter; I just use the characters and settings for my own stories.

Severus and Rolanda soared high above the clouds before landing in front of Flourish and Blotts for Griffith's book signing. "That was amazing! How can you bear to land?" Damn, again with the congeniality. Severus didn't mind being nice to certain people in private, but he had a reputation to maintain!

"It's rather addictive, isn't it?" Rolanda replied as Gawain jumped onto her shoulder in his smaller form. She then intertwined her arm with Severus', and they strolled into the bookstore together.

Griffith was Levitating a stack of books onto a table near the back of the store, and didn't notice Rolanda walk up to him until Gawain jumped onto his shoulder. Severus at first hung back until the siblings finished greeting each other, and then went to congratulate Griffith.

"Severus! It's been years! How have you been, old boy?" Griffith asked warmly. "What have you been up to?"

Severus' face threatened to soften into a happier expression, but he tried to keep it under control with worse results than he would have liked. "Not a whole lot," Severus paused. "And yourself?"

"Studying creatures in the field, preserving wildlife, and now writing books!" Griffith laughed, "That sounds so conceited of me, and I hear that you have some attributes that would allow you to have a big head as well!"

Rolanda laughed, and said "Severus is a better artist than what I thought when I last spoke with you, he drew a portrait for me and it turned out beautifully." Severus could barely contain his urge to smile, so settled for a smirk instead.

"I was working with a wonderful muse at the time," he muttered. _I'm in public for goodness sakes! Stop this foolishness at once, you dog! _Rolanda let out a girlish giggle and put her arm around Griffith.

"Isn't he such a charmer?" She asked her brother.

Griffith leaned in close to Severus with an infuriated glare on his face. "Don't you _dare_ touch my sister!" He growled before smiling and laughing.

"You needed help setting up, Grif?"

"Actually, you missed most of it, Featherdust."

"Very funny, remind me to laugh the next time you try to crack a joke."

"D'you want to stick around for the book signing, Severus?"

"What about me, don't you care about your own sister anymore?" Rolanda pouted.

"I don't need to ask you, you'd be here whether you liked it or not."

"Is that so? Well, we'll see about that, then!" Rolanda grabbed Severus' hand and marched out of the bookstore without a second glance.

Griffith soon followed and said "Ro, I didn't mean it, please stay!"

"Griffith, do you really think I would abandon you when you needed me? I was going to come right back in after I had a word with Severus."

Griffith's eyebrows furrowed as he looked from Severus to Rolanda, then said "Of course; I knew you would stay." He smiled apologetically and ducked back into Flourish and Blotts.

"Do you want to go back to the castle?" Rolanda finally addressed Severus after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Would you mind if I stayed?" Severus asked. He should have declined, no matter how much he loved being around Rolanda- wait, did he just say _love?_

"Of course not," Rolanda wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It would mean the world to me- er, Griffith… and I if you stayed." She released him from her hug and went back inside. Severus muttered a spell and a small roll of parchment and a quill shot out of his wand. He then wrote a quick note to the headmaster saying that he wouldn't be back for a bit, and sorry for the inconvenience.

Severus walked back inside to inform the Hooch siblings that he'll need a few moments to get an owl, but Rolanda offered that he ask Gawain to do it. "He doesn't mind at all, Severus! He's twice as fast as any barn owl!"

"Thank you very much." Severus said after holding his arm out for the gryphon to climb on. After a few minutes outside, he came back into the bookstore once he sent Gawain back to Hogwarts. He then sat next to Rolanda off to the side of the table, and opened Griffith's first book.

_To Rolanda and Mom: you were the support I needed when I was down and I'll never forget that. I love you so much. _

There's that word again. Love: one of the mysteries of the universe. Perhaps if this Amiable Potion wore out, he would think about love. Until then, it was too risky to even consider the option lest he act out his feelings. For the rest of the evening, he thought about his Potions classes, with occasional moments which he swore he would never think again for fear of someone finding out. It doesn't matter how talented an Occlumens you are, there's always a chance that someone could break through your defenses. _I've really got to be more careful with this Amiable Potion, the woma-_

"Severus, have you ever met my sister?" Rolanda inquired, breaking into his meditation.

"No, I haven't," he said while standing to shake the hand of, well, "Severus Snape, and you are…?"

"Xiomara Pomfrey, I've heard a lot about you from Rolanda." Xiomara smiled at the gaunt face of Severus Snape.

"You have?" Severus was rather surprised at this fact, and didn't do very well at hiding it.

"Oh, yes; Rolanda writes home about everyone and everything at Hogwarts; it makes me feel like I've been teaching flying for all these years instead of my sister." She smiled and shook her tawny hair out of her eyes, which were exactly the same color as Rolanda and Griffith's. "Perhaps you could come over to our house during the summer and meet the rest of the family? I'm sure they'll love you."

Severus averted his eyes and fought back another wave of emotion before answering. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I must decline."

"Well, the offer's always open if you want to reconsider."

"Thank you very much."

"'Mara, did anyone else come?" Rolanda asked. Xiomara shook her head.

"It's really late for anyone else to be out, and Stewart stayed home to tend the baby."

"That man is too good to you." Griffith interjected. "I don't think I know any other man who would cancel all of his plans so his wife could go out. What about you, Severus?"

"I would do the same as Stewart." Damned potion. Xiomara and Rolanda both sighed.

"That's so sweet! Griffith, why can't you be sweeter, like Severus?" Xiomara hugged her brother as she said this.

"You just had to make me look bad, didn't you?" Griffith laughed. Severus' mouth twitched. Why bother with trying to be negative around these people? Every time he tried, he just ended up messing up. A clock chimed, and Severus checked the time.

"It's 11:00," he stated.

"Oh, my! I didn't realize how late it was! Griffith, I really must be going." Rolanda said as she turned to each sibling and gave them a hug.

"Until next time, Fledgling" Griffith said as he returned his hug. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Griffith, you cad!" Xiomara scolded as she gave her sister another hug. "Severus, I really hope that you reconsider, everyone would love you!" She said before diving at him for a bear hug, which Griffith joined as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't suggesting anything."

"Right. I'll bet that…"

Severus didn't hear any more of the conversation, seeing as he and Rolanda had exited Flourish and Blotts to wait for Gawain's return. "It was nice to meet your family, they're nice people."

"Thanks, you have no idea." Rolanda shivered, despite her traveling cloak. Severus ran his hands quickly up and down her arms to generate friction. "I think Gawain decided to wait for us at Hogwarts, perhaps we should Floo."

"That sounds good to me," Severus said. Once back at the castle, Severus escorted Rolanda to her rooms, and then complied when she offered him some tea.

"Gawain, how did you get in here? Did I leave a window open?" Rolanda checked all of the windows, but all were closed. "That's strange, I wonder…" Severus lifted a small piece of parchment from the hearth.

"_Let your gryphon in, wouldn't stop yowling. Argus. _That solves that mystery."

"About that tea, do you like raspberry or peppermint?"

"Which one did we have earlier?" Severus sat down in the same chair as he did last time.

"Peppermint it is, then." Rolanda smiled. Thanks again for putting up with my brother; I know he can be a real pain at times."

"He's quite a character," Severus said, but quickly followed up with "but in a good way."

"Right, I could tell you were getting tired of him almost five minutes in!"

"No, I had something on my mind." Severus could almost see Rolanda's curiosity prick up as she sat down across from him. "Don't worry about it."

"That's pretty hard to do; you've got me hooked now."

Severus smiled again, but soon frowned as his mind returned to the subject which had bothered him so much.

"Never mind; I don't want you to think about it any more tonight." Rolanda smiled gently at the Potions Master. "More tea?"

"Yes please; you never really answered my question, you know." Severus thought that since Rolanda was relaxed from the tea, she might be more willing to answer.

"Which one? I answered about how I got Gawain, and I told you why my bed is in the main room, what else was there?" Rolanda knew where this was going, and she still wasn't sure if she wanted to answer.

Severus realized that Rolanda knew what he was trying to do, so he dropped the subject. "I suppose you did answer all of my questions, then."

Rolanda smiled in appreciation, but then yawned and stretched. "I really should be getting to bed, goodnight Severus."

Severus got up and cleaned his cup with a tap of his wand. "Thank you for the tea and the delightful company." With that said, he swept out of the room without another word.

After clearing the dishes off of the table, she got a quill and a piece of parchment out.

_Xiomara,_

_I don't know what has happened to Severus Snape these past few days, but I like it. I've known all along that he was a good man, but he had been so closed up until now! Before you go into "This was a suppressed schoolgirl crush, you should have dealt with it then instead of waiting until now!", let me remind you that you _married_ your schoolgirl crush! My feelings for Severus are completely platonic, and even if I did care for him beyond friendship, my emotions would not be returned. The man is so obsessed with his Potions he wouldn't notice anyone unless they came up and flashed him! If only he could see how wonderful he is, maybe he'll smile more often._

_I don't know whether or not I want to tell him about The Accident yet, I have barely been able to speak about it with anyone outside of the family, what do you think? It's been such a long time that I've felt like I could open up the way I do around Severus, and I have to admit the thought scares me. But at the same time, there's part of me that says "It's time to let go", and I know that it's right. What would you say if I started dating again?" I'm not talking about Severus in particular; it's just an idle question. Never mind, I know what you would say. "Take Severus out somewhere, he's such a good man." "I know you have feelings for him, stop trying to hide it!" Well, like I said, it was just a standalone question. Don't read anything in to it, I just want to know your answer._

_Say hi to Stewart and the children for me,_

_Rolanda_

Rolanda reread the letter, sealed it, and decided to wait until morning to send it. She then took a shower and finally went to bed.

Well? How do you like it? That - :3 is my cool, cool emoticon. It's awesome, and I don't care what your opinion is. Except for what you think about the story. That, I definitely care about.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything despite my best efforts; perhaps I should try offering money instead of bits of string as payment…

MaraSevvie17: I totally agree on that bit. You'll see someday, you'll all see! MUHUHAHA! Do keep reading!

Kidarock: I wanna know about The Accident, too. Do you write with a specific plot in mind? Or do you just kinda skip the outline and write whatever's in your head?

* * *

_Rolanda,_

_I think what's happened to Severus these past few days is you! I remember Severus from school, and he looked so much happier at Flourish and Blotts in comparison with how he used to act he was practically glowing! I'm sure that you've caused this change in him, Ro! _

_Despite what you say, I think that you've enjoyed everything about Severus the entire time, but now that he's bothered to spend some time with you, you've realized how much you appreciate him! Remember what it was like with Stewart and me? I didn't even know his first name until he started tutoring me in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy! This probably _was_ some schoolgirl crush, but I'm only saying so because you brought it up first. Your so-called "platonic" feelings are the most pitiful excuses of "just friends" that I have ever seen in my life! You're just as bad as McGonagall and Dumbledore! Ask Severus out some time; get to know him a little better. You don't have to know someone to love them; it just helps if you do. _

_As for the Accident, I really don't know. I'll ask Griffith, but no matter what he says, the final decision is up to you. If you really think that you're ready to talk with him, then I'm happy for you. If not, then maybe someone else. I liked Avram, and I'm sure that he would agree about letting go. I want to talk with you in person about this, maybe I can come over later today, or do you have to go to that Greenhouse Renovation thing? Stewart sends his best wishes and I'll see you later whether you like it or not._

_Xiomara_

Rolanda reread the letter as she changed into her robes after a quick shower, thinking about the Greenhouse Renovation Project the whole time. She walked down to the Greenhouses in solitude, meditating on Xiomara's words. She'll ask Severus out after the Renovation Project.

After Rolanda's eyes adjusted to the unusual greenish darkness of the Greenhouse, she noticed a fairly large number of students waiting there, and surprisingly enough, Severus Snape! Filius Flitwick stood on a podium, shouting to get everyone's attention. After a few fireworks and small explosions, the dull roar of the crowd finally died down. Filius' squeaky voice, amplified by a Sonorous spell, explained why everyone was dragged down to the Greenhouse at these ungodly hours- on a weekend, no less! He then moved on to what the different improvements that were made on the Greenhouses were, and that the only thing left to do was to fill them with plants. At that point, everyone woke up and looked outside towards an array of potted plants patiently waiting to be put into their respective Greenhouses.

The students were divided up into different teams according to age group and plant savvy, and once the teachers assigned themselves to the different groups, the transplanting began!

The entire process didn't take that long; it was over in about an hour! Everyone was surprised at the minimal number of accidents, only three incidents! Unfortunately, Rolanda was one of the many to be pranked by the Weasley twins, who charmed a spot of grass to grow very tall very quickly whenever someone stepped in it.

After the plants were back in the greenhouses and everyone planted a seed in the extra troughs, Filius tried to keep everyone there for a little bit longer, but soon after the crowd re-dispersed.

"That lasted." Severus said grumpily as he headed off towards his dungeons. That man was so befuddling! Why couldn't he smile more often? Rolanda bid Filius goodbye, then walked back to her rooms.

When she got there, Xiomara was already waiting outside her door. "I told you I'd come later, stop looking so surprised!"

"I didn't expect you so early, actually." Rolanda opened her door and beckoned her sister in. Xiomara spread across Rolanda's bed before continuing.

"Why don't you have a sofa in here? I can see a hundred places where you could put one in, but no, we have to be difficult!" Xiomara whined.

"My bed is so comfortable that you wouldn't use it anyway." Rolanda replied while pouring herself a glass of water. "Would you like anything?"

"No, thanks," she replied. "I'm sure that you should tell Severus about the Accident. I asked Griffith and the rest of the family, and they all think so, too. We all love you so much, and we just want you to be happy." Xiomara sat up as Rolanda walked over to give her a hug. Rolanda settled on the edge of the bed as Xiomara lay back down. "Severus is a good man, and it's a good idea for you to start dating again. You never really regained your color since Avram left."

"I think I will ask him out, then…" Rolanda said contemplatively.

Xiomara squealed in delight and hugged her sister again. "I can't believe it! I didn't think you would actually say yes, I thought I would have to resort to setting you up!"

Rolanda laughed. "I wouldn't date the men you set me up with if you gave me a Galleon for every minute I spent with them."

Xiomara chuckled, and abruptly stopped. She checked the time with a look of apprehension on her face, then relaxed and laughed. "I'm so nervous!"

"Why are you nervous about going to a play?"

Xiomara laughed some more, but this time it was more of a shrill titter. "Your oldest daughter isn't playing the lead."

They talked some more about family and shared the latest gossip for a while, until Xiomara finally said the dreaded words: "Rolanda, I'm so sorry, I've got to go!" They hugged and Xiomara Flooed home.

Rolanda smiled and lay back against her bed. Severus is a good man, but what if Avram doesn't agree?

Severus graded papers quietly, but soon stopped. Why couldn't he think right now? Thoughts of Rolanda swirled around in his head, and he simply couldn't ignore them anymore. He walked over to a basin filled with cold water and dunked his head in it.

He's in love.

No, he's not.

Yes, he is. He's just fighting it.

He can't be in love. Even if Lord Voldemort lay dormant, he had to remain alert to any Death Eater activity. He couldn't afford being in love.

A knock on the door quieted Severus' internal struggle. He muttered a Drying Charm and said "Come in."

Rolanda entered, putting a very large smile on his face. "Severus, may I talk with you?"

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

That man! He can't smile around the students and yet his face lights up like a Roman candle as soon as you get alone with him! "I was thinking,"

Oh no, here it comes. I don't want to be around you anymore; it's not you, it's me; I need my space; we're not meant to be together, there never really was a we anyway.

"Maybe you would like to go out some time?"

"What?" That was possibly theonething Severusdidn't expect to hear.

Rolanda's face sunk, and he panicked. "No, I mean- I didn't hear you." His voice petered out and his shoulders slumped.

"I said," Rolanda hesitated. Did he really not hear her or did he not want to go? "D'you, want to go somewhere… with me?"

Severus lit up again and strode over to her. "I would love to." They embraced, and Rolanda stepped out of the room.

"7:30 sound good?" Rolanda called over her shoulder.

"Perfect."

After the heavy doors shut, Severus sighed and was slightly surprised to see Rolanda run back over the threshold, but was doubly surprised when she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, then ran back out.

After the doors shut yet again, Severus walked over to the basin and dunked his head back in.

* * *

How long has it been? Three months? Anyway, I hope this chapter pleases and I hope you don't mind all of the errors- I wrote it in about twenty minutes or so…

Bye bye! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

MaraSevvie17: Yet again, you'll see!

Kidarock: Thanks for that- I was really quite nervous about that ending lol.

Geekerella: OMG hi! Er… hope you like it...lollollollol

* * *

At 7:00, Severus opened the door to his office only to find Filius standing in front of him. "Yes?"

"Severus, I just came to see how you were doing-"

"I don't need any more help from you!"

"Ah, I can see that the potion finally wore off- it should have gotten out of your system quite a while ago!"

Severus froze. "What?"

"The potion, it was charmed to only become active if you were feeling angry or even at all annoyed, well Ishouldbegoingnow,goodbye!"

Severus ran in front of Filius before he could get away. "Say that again?"

"It only was active if you were angry!" Filius clutched his wand, prepared for the worst.

"Good day, sir."

Filius started. "What?"

"I don't hold any grudge. On one condition." Severus bent down to Filius' height. "Don't tell any of the staff or students."

Filius nodded, amazed that his luck held out. He walked down the hall without another word, and Severus went to his rooms to change for his date.

* * *

Rolanda stood in front of the mirror, debating with herself about what to wear. She finally selected a navy blue set of robes, and then took them off. She put her work robes on, and Flooed to Xiomara's house.

A large wet dog barreled down the stairs at Rolanda's arrival, trailed by three equally wet and sudsy children. "Auntie!"

Rolanda dodged the hugs aimed at her and waved her wand over the children and dog. In a few moments, all were dry and hugging like no tomorrow.

"Where's your mother?" Rolanda asked after everyone had their fill of hugs.

"Upstairs with Daddy."

"What are they doing?"

Sera, the oldest, responded first. "Tending the baby."

"That's it? Well, I need to talk with your mother, and _no eavesdropping_!"

"We promise, Aunt Ro." The children replied in unison.

Rolanda climbed the stairs and knocked on Xiomara and Stewart's bedroom door. "Come in!"

Rolanda let herself in and looked around. "Aunt Ro? That sounds like some kind of old spinster."

"You _are_ an old spinster."

"Very funny, Stewart. I need to talk with Xiomara for a bit," Rolanda said.

"Oh, alright; I need a spot of fresh air, anyway." Stewart got off of the bed where he was relaxing with Xiomara and their new arrival, Alexander. He proceeded to make his way to the door at an alarmingly slow rate until he was beaned in the head with a pillow, thrown by Xiomara.

"Come, sit here with me." Xiomara gestured to the recently vacated portion of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I can't visit my own sister?"

"Not without a reason, what with all of this turmoil over Severus."

"I have no idea as to what you may be talking about, but-"

"Are you going to see him or not?"

Rolanda sighed, and chuckled. "It looks like I have a date tonight!"

The sisters squealed at each other and hugged. Stewart stepped back in to the room, pretending that he didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear until another pillow was thrown at him.

"Stewart Pomfrey! Please tell me that you weren't eavesdropping! And if you can't honestly answer that question to my liking, please assure me that the children didn't take after your example!"

Stewart grinned and shrugged. "I sent them away after a few seconds. I thought that you were going to the play tonight, Rolanda."

Rolanda and Xiomara's backs stiffened, and they gave each other a look that could only mean one thing:

Crap!

When Rolanda left Xiomara's house, they had worked out a plan: take Severus to the show, of course!

It may have not have seemed like a brilliant idea to the average person, but anyone who had ever seen Severus in passing knew it was no small task to get him to go to a children's play filled with overzealous parents and crying babies- the only person to ever accomplish such a task was Albus Dumbledore.

Before going back to Hogwarts, Rolanda had to stop for one thing.

The cemetery was a picture of the utmost irony: lush green grass, birds chirping, oak trees casting a cool shade over some of the white tombstones- overall a very becoming scene. Rolanda walked up the thin path up the hill to a small statue covered in moss and lichens, stopping before several other graves on the way. When she got to the statue, she whispered "Avram?"

The statue let out a light snore before opening its eyes, surprised by the impromptu visit. "Rolanda, my love! What brings you to my humble resting place on such short notice?"

"Avram, it's been so hard without you. Sometimes I swear that you were right next to me in my bed the night before; even thinking about the night before normally gives me no pleasure."

"But you finally found someone else."

Rolanda sighed and sat down next to him. "Severus Snape."

"I told you that he was a good man."

"When you were alive and comforting me after a long day of his sneering and jeering at my 'unprofessional technique' with the students." Rolanda sighed again, and then laid belly down on the ground with her chin resting on her forearms. Avram laughed, and Rolanda looked up at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about when I first saw you."

Rolanda chuckled. "When I fell ass over teakettle down that flight of stairs and knocked that vat of boiling potion all over you?"

"I never would have guessed that you were so graceful in the air." Avram extended his tiny white hand, and Rolanda placed her index finger on the palm. He kissed the tip of her finger and clasped it in both hands for a moment before letting go. "You have my blessing, Rolanda."

Rolanda smiled and got up. "I love you, Avram."

"Live with theliving, sweet."

* * *

Alright, it's been three months and a few days- GET OFF MY BACK! Hope this pleases and appeases, do take care to review- it may waste your time but I'll never improve and end up wasting more of your time if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. 


End file.
